mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - wywiad z Komiksem... just kidding, z Wolframem
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png A więc tak. Wysłałam Komiksowi w piątek pytanka do wywiadu, bo w końcu go złapałam cnie, ale wiedziałam, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wywiadu z nim nie będzie. Tak więc napisałam z Titim pytanka do wywiadu z Wolframem i Wolfram wygrał internety bo napisał wywiad najszybciej jak się dało. :^) Tak więc, opóźniony wywiad o tydzień i dzień jest w niedzielę. Andrzej! --------- 1. Witam Cię Kami w Wikianinie zza garażu, taki fejm cnie. Przedstaw się, opowiedz coś o sobie i walnij tu textwall. Miłość jest mierzona w bajtach, pamiętaj. Hello wszystkim. Nazywam się Kamil, jestem kuhwa metalem przejściowym. Mieszkam w Krakowie - mieście smogu i gołębi - z nadzieją, że dzięki temu miastu, za parę lat nie zyskam miana mutanta, poprzez wykazywania niezwykłej jedności, z panującymi wokół spalinami oraz dymem. Chodzę obecnie do I liceum i jestem raczej czwórkowym uczniem. Na wiki sobie jestem i staram się coś od siebie dorzucić, głównie bajty xd. Na razie jest z tym słabo, no ale trudno. 2. Jakie jest Twoje największe hobby? Hmm… nie mam jakiegoś podziału, ani hierarchii dotyczącego hobby. Ogólnie jednak jest parę rzeczy, które określam tym mianem. Przede wszystkim, ostatnio mam fazę na gitarę. Uwielbiam na niej grać, choć dopiero się uczę i umiem zagrać ledwo 3 piosenki. Jednak już tyle, sprawia mi wiele przyjemności i frajdy. jest gitara - jest branie c’nie, c’tak xD Innym moim hobby jest historia. Jednak tylko do XIX wieku. Ogólnie przez historie, miałem nawet hopla na punkcie strzelania z łuku, ale po przedziurawieniu strzałą kaloryferu, mój zapał ustał xD. No i ostatnim hobby jest pisanie. Zaczęło się tutaj od artów, a teraz próbuje napisać książkę. I w sumie to tyle. 3. Czemu dołączyłeś na wiki i dzięki czemu na niej zostałeś? Było to tak, że na wiki byłem już z rok. Nagle pomyślałem sobie: “Hłe hłe, yolo założę konto łohoho krejzi” xd. Po utworzeniu konta, wszedłem na czat, ale szybko się speszyłem i uciekłem. Aż wreszcie, po miesiącu wpadłem na pomysł, żeby arta napisać bo why not? I właściwie przez to (w praktyce) dołączyłem na wiki. Z kolei pomimo pół rocznej przerwy, na wiki zostałem z dwóch powodów: od czasu do czasu chcę jeszcze pisać arty oraz czat jest prze cool. 4. Jak ci się podoba na czacie? Ostatnio bardzo często wchodzisz. xd Na czacie mi się niezwykle podoba, chociaż większość czasu siedzę cicho. Zwykle to przez to, że wtedy odrabiam matmę, albo czegoś się uczę (jak możecie się domyślić, niezwykle efektywnie xD). Albo po prostu piszecie tak szybko, że nie nadążam xD. 5. Co myślisz o nowej akcji społecznej Global Goals? Moim zdaniem akcja jest jak najbardziej wspaniała, ale niektóre jej cele są niemożliwe do osiągnięcia. Cieszę się, że takie przedsięwzięcie zostało podjęte, ponieważ warto jest walczyć o takie rzeczy. Jednak podchodząc trzeźwo do tego tematu, będzie ogromnym osiągnięciem, jeśli chociaż jedna idea z tej listy zostanie spełniona, w co i tak szczerze wątpie. 6. Czy lubisz ryby? Zależy w jakim sensie. Jako przyjaciel? Nie. Sympatia do zwierząt? Nie. Jako jedzenie? Nie. Jako siekiera? Też słabo. No, czyli w sumie to nie. 7. Czy wiesz co to jest kwagga? Hmm… z opowieści pradziadka, kojarzę że to były mistyczne, paskowane, sportowe rumaki, które były dosiadane przez niezwykłych jeźdźców, mających w charakterze broni tylko śledzia z południowych And. Albo to jakaś zebra, nie pamiętam. 8. Oblicz √395. Tak naprawdę, nie wiemy czy to jest poprawny zapis, bo Sary nie było xd ''' To je janusz przykład. Tyle musi wystarczyć. :P http://puu.sh/kpvsv/e2bcf1e75d.jpg '''9. Why are you so gai? xd ~Titi, 2015 It’s because of the people on the chat. XD 10. Wiesz, że przez ciebie dzwoniliśmy z Titim do Makty? Nie była zachwycona. No ba, że wiem, tylko nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kto to jest. xD 11. Czemu tak trudno wymyślić pytania dla Ciebie? Zią, ale jak to?. 12. Jaki temat muzyczny lubisz najbardziej? O ile dobrze zrozumiałem pytanie, to... chyba będzie na tą chwilę… to. A nie! Chwila, pomyłka. Emm... nie mogę się zdecydować, ale na ten moment to chyba będzie coś z płyty The Blues Brothers. Albo z najnowszej płyty Florence and the Machine. Nie wiem. 13. Jakie seriale lubisz poza MLP? Animowane, czy nie? Hmm… z seriali seriali, to z pewnością Friends (the best series ever <3), a z animowanych to…. Xiaolin Showdown, bo tylko to pamiętam. A, i jeszcze oglądam jeszcze HIMYM oraz Dr. House’a. Wiem, dość typowy repertuar. 14. Czy znasz kogoś bardziej silly niż my? Searching… searching… searching… Nope. Bardziej nikogo. :P 15. Dzień dobry, czy kupi pan telefon? Sara? : O 16. Kto jest dzisiaj pozdrowiony? Pozdrawiam wieczną czatową trójkę, częstą dwójkę i całą resztę. : 17. Baju i dzia za wywiad. Hy, I mean - baj 18. … http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/8/84/Fak_ju_ol.png Reakcja Wolframa >:c : http://puu.sh/kpuLp/bd29843dc4.jpg --------- Foch foreva, Krzysiu jest the best